Out of the Ordinary
by startscribbling12
Summary: Namine's best friend is acting a little strange.


**Out of the Ordinary  
**by: startscribbling12

The four of us sat in the booth at a fast food restaurant near my house. The four of us being Hayner, Kairi, myself, and Roxas. Kairi and I are, and will always be, the best of friends. Roxas was also our close friend, and we got along with Hayner to some extent, but he was more of Roxas's friend than our own.

"Listen to me!" Roxas shouted in my face from across the booth. I was currently giggling with Kairi about something that had happened earlier that day. I turned my attention to the blond diagonal from me.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" I was still in the middle of laughing. "Continue."

"Anyway—I was saying that I was a bit tipsy on New Years, which is why I didn't text you back." Roxas said to me. "Olette was cracking up as she watched me dance to music in the bowling alley."

I rolled my eyes. Olette was Roxas's girlfriend. The two of them had so much crap in their relationship; I wonder how they even like each other. "You're a freak."

Roxas had been my best guy friend since last year. We became friends since I had a little crush on him, but I completely grew out of that once we got to know each other a bit more. I love him, but in a brotherly way. Kairi's face was so uninterested at the topic of Roxas's being tipsy. And she was trying to ignore Hayner's attempts to "talk" to her. I felt sorry for her. Hayner is quite annoying.

"It was hilarious." Roxas said.

"Champagne is gross. I don't understand how you drank all of that. I had some on New Years and I thought it was the most disgusting thing ever." I told him. I joined Kairi and her family for New Years and her family gave me a glass of champagne. Never again.

I wonder how those shots tasted.

I'll never know.

It wasn't long before Hayner and Roxas began to act like complete idiots in the restaurant. I rolled my eyes once more, since this was expected. Kairi and Roxas began to discuss something abut French when I tuned them out and stared out the window, out towards the street. I was texting Sora, telling him we needed to get together and talk. I had recently broken up with my boyfriend, and Sora was the only guy that I could trust talking to. Sure, Roxas is my best friend, but he doesn't really know what to say when it comes to things like this.

Sora is like my second best guy friend, I guess you could say. But he has a possessive girlfriend, so it's hard to steal him away.

"Namine." Hayner said, and I snapped to attention to see him grabbing my phone.

"Don't touch! I'm texting!" I said, pulling it away angrily.

"No you're not!"

"Am too!" I said, pushing the phone into my pocket and looking at Kairi, who just rolled her eyes.

It was only a little while later before Roxas got a phone call signaling that he and Hayner had to go do something. Which meant Kairi and I also had to leave. There was no point in us staying. I grabbed my coat and stood up away from the table, pulling it over my hoodie. My appearance was crap today, since I wasn't really in the best mood. Kairi slid out behind me and put on her coat as well. I noticed Hayner stood up and walked farther from the table than I did, but that wasn't what bothered me.

What bothered me was the fact that I was standing about three feet from the table and Roxas found it necessary to stand four inches from my face. I didn't really know what to do at that point. I stared Kairi down, not wanting to look at Roxas. He said something to me, but my head didn't register what he said. All I was focused on was two things:

What the fuck? Why is he standing so close to my face?

If Olette was here, I would be dead. DEAD.

He then walked away from me with Hayner like nothing even happened. I played it off like whatever. Roxas is close to me all the time, so it shouldn't have been a big deal. He usually grabs my elbows and stuff when he talks to me (which pisses me off cause I hate that). But the only time he has even gotten that close to me before was when he and Hayner had been up all night to see a midnight premiere to a movie. Roxas had so many cups of coffee that he couldn't stop jumping around or anything. He constantly touched me and hugged me, telling me that he loved me and such. I was just like, 'dude, calm the fuck down' the entire time.

But I dealt with that because I knew he had coffee, so he wasn't acting right. And besides, Roxas is a touchy person I have learned this year.

But the fact that he was level headed today freaked me out, just a bit.

As we walked to our cars, Kairi and I walked behind the boys and talked for a bit before I started pushing Roxas around in the parking lot while Hayner and Kairi just shook their heads. I acted like everything was normal.

But inside, I couldn't stop thinking—what the fuck?

When Kairi had come over later that day, we sat in my family room while I set up my Wii.

"Did you see how close he was to me?" I said and her tone was a shocked one.

"Yes! I was so confused. And he was like "kissing close" to you." Kairi told me, sitting on my couch.

"Seriously? That close?"

"Yeah, no joke."

I groaned. "He is so weird. That was so freaking awkward. I love the boy, but that was too close for me."

"You know how I am with PDA, right? Seeing Roxas that close to you was even awkward for ME." She said to me as I sat down next to her, starting the game.

"He had been all touchy all day. He kept touching my elbows." Kairi let out a laugh. "What? I don't like that." I turned my head for the screen when she lunged for my elbow.

"What? This?" She shouted as she grabbed my elbow.

"Stop! Don't touch me!" I whined.

* * *

TRUE EVENTS. LMFAO. Chibixbabe is the only person who will understand this in my frame of mind.

No real plot unless you understand why I wrote this. Other than that, its me pretty much complaining about this event.

Yeah. Anyway, Happy New Year!

Review please!


End file.
